


Overload

by sinningpumpkin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinningpumpkin/pseuds/sinningpumpkin
Summary: Lucio unwinds with a collar around his neck and his face between Zenyatta's thighs.





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> Zenyatta's genitalia referred to as valve and node, but i envisioned a vulva.

Music thrummed through their bedroom. Zenyatta could feel it rattling the floorboards below him. The melody seemed to wrap around his chassis, tickling his sensors. It calmed Lucio, being surrounded by a heavy beat to quiet his mind. Zenyatta allowed it. If it were up to him, and these situations never truly were, it would be entirely silent. That way he could hear every breath Lucio took, every trip in his voice, any shift and difference in his demeanor. But these things were not up to Zenyatta.

Even now, with Lucio securely between his thighs, head pillowed atop one, waiting for instruction, Zenyatta did not truly have control. At any moment, Lucio could decide against their plans for the evening, say a single word and it would be called off. Zenyatta didn’t mind. Control was not an object he desired to possess. He was fine with carding his fingers through Lucio’s hair, tugging at it to hear the little noises his submissive would make, and wait until Lucio decided what he wanted.

He listened to the music that Lucio had queued up for them. Head tilted and visual receptors trying to adjust to the dim room while he calculated the perfect pressure to exert upon Lucio’s thick dreadlocks. Lucio had jumped him the moment that he entered their room, ushering him to the bed and dropping to his knees, snuggling close to Zenyatta’s humming functions as his breathing leveled into something deeper. Zenyatta figured Lucio knew exactly what he wanted, he had probably thought about it all day while they went about their business. But it was still hard to ask for it. He could be as obvious to flick his eyes between Zenyatta’s thighs over and over, but speaking was simply too much. The tiny amount of embarrassment that Lucio had to spare seemed to be reserved only for submission.

Zenyatta tilted his head down at the boy, finding his cheeks flushed and eyes wide as he looked the omnic up and down, gaze settling at the crook of Zenyatta’s thighs again. Zenyatta’s array flashed, making the room glow slightly as his fingers trailed to the hollow of Lucio’s chin, drawing his eyes upward. “What are you looking at, little one?” Lucio sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, teeth teasing at the flesh as his eyes dropped again. So nervous.

Zenyatta hunched over him, hand sliding lower to grab his throat. It wasn’t tight, still making a little bit of anxiety flare in Lucio’s eyes before he settled into the secure grasp. He closed the gap between them, making the music fade into the background as some of his sensors picked up on the hot wash of Lucio’s breath over his face plate. A hand tightened around Zenyatta’s ankle, Lucio’s eyes gone hazy as he was sent floating by a few careful movements. 

He was unable to answer Zenyatta, already nonverbal as he pressed the hollow of his throat further into the cradle of Zenyatta’s palm. When he touched Zenyatta again, it was with his knuckles, fingers curled toward his palm. He was nudging against Zenyatta’s thigh, trying to get his legs to spread a little wider while he nosed at the inside of his knee. Zenyatta sighed sweetly, shoulders rolling as his head fell back. His hand smoothed down Lucio’s back, working away a little more of his tension as he was worked deeper into his own head. 

Lucio’s head rolled to the side, breath fogging the inside of Zenyatta’s thigh. While Lucio began to mouth lazily at the metal, teasing around Zenyatta’s sensors, he was preparing the collar. Behind his modesty plating, his valve throbbed. He was worried slick would begin bubbling from his seams, especially when he slipped the collar around Lucio’s throat and was greeted with a truly obscene noise. A stuttering whimper that couldn’t be hidden by the music. Lucio’s eyes were glowing as he stared up at Zenyatta, head cocked back to let the collar clasp around the firm line of his throat. He was intoxicating and Zenyatta wanted him everywhere.

Zenyatta looped the leash through the ring at the front of Lucio’s collar, wrapping it twice around his fist until it was taut between them. Lucio’s eyes were wide and adoring, gaze softened as Zenyatta pulled all control away from him. It made his synth stutter when he spoke next. “Are you going to be a good puppy?” Lucio nodded eagerly, noise threading through the room as he butted the side of his head against Zenyatta’s knee.

Zenyatta’s array flared again, more exaggerated to give his lover some feedback as his fingers rubbed down the side of his face. Then his back straightened, falling silent and cold as Lucio rippled between his thighs. “Posture.” His synth was low, and Lucio shivered again before he remembered himself. His shoulders rolled back, straightening his spine and spreading his knees so his hands could fall between them. Like a perfect puppy. Zenyatta couldn’t help that flare of his array that mimicked a smile, not when the boy was looking up at him like he was his saving grace. “Good boy.” His synth caught as Lucio leaned forward, trying to press his face up against Zenyatta’s modesty panel.

He yanked on the leash, making Lucio yip as Zenyatta dragged him away from his prize. Nodes all over his body seemed to be misfiring, anxious for Lucio’s mouth as a shaking hand pressed between his thighs. “Eager.” He spoke, Lucio’s eyes shooting up to him. A myriad of emotions crossed his puppies face, no doubt remembering all the times Zenyatta held him just out of reach while he got off, as punishment for disobeying a command. “Wait for instruction.” There was no way that Zenyatta could bear to deny either of them very long tonight. Nothing could be sweeter than getting his lover’s mouth on him.

Zenyatta disengaged his modesty panel, feeling the metal slide back to reveal his valve. His fingers slipped over the node sitting at the apex of it, smearing through teal slick. He was already a mess, and he felt strain against the leash as Lucio whined desperately. Zenyatta teased himself only a moment longer, fingers slipping down to dip into the opening of his valve before he was sitting back. He hooked a heel up onto the mattress, leaning back and pinning the leash beside him as he leveled his stare at Lucio.

He was suspended only inches away from his prize, and still stared with pure devotion up at Zenyatta. His breath was close enough to brush hot across Zenyatta’s valve, lighting off his nodes, tuned higher for the occasion, and he still waited for a command. “Go on, puppy.” And Lucio was finally lunging forward, artificial slick immediately matting through his goatee as he fastened his lips around Zenyatta’s bulging node.

His overload already seemed close over his chassis, sensors firing all over his form as Lucio nuzzled between his thighs. Zenyatta’s fingers spasmed, yanking on the leash and pulling Lucio even closer. His tongue pressed inside Zenyatta’s valve, nose nudging against his node as he slurped messily. Tasting and sucking and looking for everything that Zenyatta would give. His first overload was fast, sizzling through his web of sensation and nearly burning his nodes when he glanced down at that adoring look in Lucio’s eyes. But his puppy’s mouth didn’t stop, still licking deep inside of him even as his visual receptors rebooted, more slick squirting from his valve.

Lucio wanted all of it, and more. Zenyatta was happy to give just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I have [tumblr](https://sinningpumpkin.tumblr.com/)  
> and a [twitter that i dont really know how to use](https://twitter.com/sinningpumpkin)  
> 


End file.
